


North Pole

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: While traveling the realms with his parents Gideon sends letters to his Nephew Henry.





	North Pole

Dear Nephew Henry,

You’ll never guess where I am! The North Pole! The real one where Santa lives! It’s awesome, just like Christmas Town in that film about Halloween you like.

We went sledding down a really big hill, and I didn’t fall off. Papa did, it was so funny, he got all covered in snow!

There’s a ginormous library here. Mama and me spent ages in there reading. We missed dinner because there are so many cool books. Papa came and found us, and we had roast beef sandwiches and jelly and ice cream for pudding.

We met Santa’s reindeers and they can really fly! Blizten tried to eat Mama’s scarf and Dasher stood on Papa’s foot. It must have hurt because Papa got all confused and called her a ducking duck. I had to remind him they are reindeers not ducks. 

We had tea with Santa and he’s really cool. I asked him to bring you something special for Christmas. He’s really clever and knows where Storybrooke is, he said he can even find it if it’s hidden again. So, he’s bringing you a present, but you have to go to bed early on Christmas Eve and go to sleep, so he can deliver it. I know going to bed early is boring, but this is important, so you get your present, okay?

I got to go now, because we are making cakes today with Mrs Claus. I’, in charge of the frosting.

Bye for now, lots of love,

Uncle Gid.


End file.
